You'll Get Over It
by nfg61102
Summary: It's carter and abby and this has probably been done a million times before but i am trying to write a semi-realistic story instead of saying forget the show. Let me know if it should continue
1. Default Chapter

Abby was sitting in the lounge reviewing some charts after her shift when the door opened. She looked up instinctively and saw that it was Carter.

"Hey" he said timidly

"Hi" she quickly said back

Carter went over to his locker exchanging his white lab coat and stethoscope for his brown trench coat and shoulder bag. While he was putting his scarf on he turned to Abby

"So you and Jake huh?" he inquired

She was a little startled by his unexpected question. Her mind began racing. How did he find out? More importantly why did he care? They hadn't spoken more than pleasantries in who knows how long.

"Uh yea I guess so" she replied without looking up

"Is it serious?" he probed further

Again with the questions, what is he getting at here she wondered. Finally she looks up tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear she replies.

"I'm not sure, he's a nice guy"

He stood there not really wanting to leave but also unsure of what to say next. She bailed him out by continuing the conversation.

"How are you and Wendell doing?"

She could tell right away by his reaction that she hit a nerve. He immediately shut the door to his locker and without looking at her said,

"Uh we broke up about a week ago"

"Oh I'm sorry" she said while silently cursing herself for asking the question. But now that she had she was beginning to understand why Carter was suddenly interested in her love life.

"So that's why you're asking me all these questions about Jake?" she asked coldly

"No that's not it at all" he shot back

"Sure its not" she said coolly as she flipped the page on a chart. "Don't worry Cater you'll find someone new in no time, you always do"

He didn't know how to respond. Her words cut him to the bone and he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there. He made a quick move for the door but as soon as he got a grip on the handle he heard her voice once again.

"How do you do it?" she blurted out

He stopped at the door and paused for a second contemplating whether or not he should turn or around or stay the course and get out the door.

"Do what?" he asked as he slowly turned to her.

"Move on with so much ease? I mean you almost proposed to me and you were over that in a couple of weeks and moved onto Kem whom you almost had a child with but she leaves and you don't miss a beat and pick right up with Wendell." She paused took a deep breath in an attempt to hold back the tears and looked up at him with her red watery eyes and pleaded, "How do you do it?"

Cater was floored, he didn't particularly want to have this conversation but he also knew that she deserved some answers.

He cautiously started, "Uh well, with me and Kem, don't get me wrong at the time I loved her and was looking forward to being a father but, after the baby I started to see that our relationship was based on responsibility, not love, we were together because it was the responsible thing to do not because we were in love."

She was sitting there waiting for him to continue but he seemed to have no inclination of doing so. "What about me?" she pushed

"You….you" he quietly repeated, tapping his foot and looking off to the side, "I never got over you" With that he turned and walked out the door leaving a stunned Abby there to think about the words he had just spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

It had been about 2 weeks since Carters' conversation with Abby in the lounge and he hadn't seen her since, partly by chance, but mostly by choice. He didn't know why he said what he said but he did. Now he was afraid of what was going to happen. Did she feel the same way? Was she pissed off? He might be better off now knowing. Ignorance is bliss as they say.

It was now 2 hours past shift's end for Carter, he had just sent a young boy who had been attacked by a dog up to surgery and he was looking to pass of his patients to Pratt and go home, he just had to finish up a few loose ends. Psych needed to come down to talk to a man who was convinced that his blender was a device the government used to monitor his thoughts and a man who fell from a ladder was still waiting on a shot of Demerol. He had the chart in his hand and decided to get the shot himself. He turned the corner into the drug lock-up and there was Abby taking inventory looking as beautiful as ever in her new white lab coat and hair up in a bun. He stopped quickly and tried to leave but she spotted him.

"Hey what do you need?" she asked without looking away from her clipboard.

"Uh 125 of Demerol for the guy in 3 if you have it"

She grabbed a vile from the shelf inserted a syringe and began extracting the narcotic.

"So haven't seen you in a while" she stated catching him slightly off guard.

"Yea it's been busy and I've been working nights, look can we get some coffee or something sometime I kind of need to talk to you"

She finished what she was doing with the vile and handed the syringe back to Carter who was still waiting for a response.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said with a rather cold undertone

"Come on we have to talk about the other night" he pleaded with her

She put down her clipboard and suddenly got very serious. "You hurt me worse than anyone has ever hurt me in my life. I finally move on and now you decide to tell me you're not over me. You can't just do that; you just can't. So no I don't want to get coffee with you and if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

With that she hastily made her way past Carter and out of the drug lock-up. As she walked away she rolled her eyes wondering if she had done the right thing. She wasn't sure if she still had feelings for him but she couldn't just let him back in after he had just tossed her aside.

Meanwhile Carter was shaken by the outburst but deep down he knew that she was right so he could do nothing but wait and hope that after some time she would let him try and explain. For now he just watched her walk away.

As she walked away her mind was racing. Who the hell did he think he was? She was getting her life in order and he comes out of nowhere and drops this on her. Dammit who the hell did he think he was? She was snapped out it when someone interrupted her path to anywhere Carter wasn't.

"Hey" Jake said with a grin on his face

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight, I know this great Italian place"

Abby turned back to see Carter still standing at the drug lock-up facing the opposite direction.

She then turned back to Jake "I'd like that"

He wrapped his arm around her and they continued the trek through the ER.

Later that night Jake and Abby were relaxing on the couch watching TV, well Jake was watching TV, Abby's mind was elsewhere. She felt bad for not paying attention to Jake but he didn't seem to notice, so she let her mind wander. She couldn't get Carter out of her mind. Half of her was pissed off, and rightfully so she thought to herself, but there was another part of her that wanted to get up then and there and go find Carter and find out more but she couldn't do that. He left her, he hurt her, without even thinking about it and she couldn't put herself in a position to be hurt like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun poked its way through the drawn shades rousing Abby from a sound sleep.

"Mornin' sunshine" said a much too cheery Jake

"Hey" Abby replied wearily, "What time is it?"

"7:30"

"Damn" she groaned, "I don't have to be in till noon let me sleep" she complained as she threw one pillow at him and buried her face underneath a second

"Ahh well now I could let you sleep" he began as he got up off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, "but then I wouldn't know what to do…" he continued as he reappeared in the doorway, "…with this homemade breakfast" Jake made his way toward the bed with a tray of French toast accompanied by a glass of OJ, some syrup and a mug of coffee.

Abby's face lit up, "Oh my god you didn't" she gasped "What is this for?"

"Do I need a reason?" he slyly replied as he kissed her softly.

A smile formed on her face and when Jake pulled his lips from hers leaving the tray behind she replied "I guess not" after savoring a bite of her French toast she continued, "You better be careful, I can get used to this"

Abby was at work later in the day and her cheery demeanor had carried over from her breakfast surprise earlier.

"Hey" Susan called out from down the hall

Abby stopped and turned around waiting for her pal to catch up.

"Hey what's going on?" Abby asked of a slightly out of breath Susan "What's so important?"

"Oh, nothing I just noticed you seemed a little cheery today, just seeing how you're doing."

Abby just stared blankly at her friend as they continued to walk down the hall

"Soooooo how are you?" Susan probed

"What are you talking about?" Abby said trying to get Susan off her case, but it was to no avail.

"Come on don't give me that, there's something going on, you've been walking around with this happy look on your face all morning, spill it or you're gonna force me to pull rank and give u nothing but scut." Susan continued undeterred by Abby's attempt to mask her feelings.

"You're saying I don't always look happy?" Abby said in one last vain attempt to change the course of conversation. Susan simply glared back at her

"Fine, Jake surprised me with breakfast in bed this morning, he made the French toast himself and squeezed the oranges by hand, it was all very romantic." Abby finally relented.

"Oh my god that's so sweet, I always wakes up to find breakfast in bed, and unfortunately it's usually from the breakfast Chuck made for himself the day before and happened to eat in bed." Susan rebuked with her classically dry wit.

The two women reached the admit desk continuing their conversation as they went.

"So you two are doing well?" Susan poked further

Abby smiled thinking about the question, "Yea we are, I mean its only been a couple months and I haven't gotten around to telling him about Maggie or Eric or Carter but I'm happy and we are doing good."

"Hmm that's good Abby, I'm happy for you" Susan replied with an odd look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Abby snapped

"What was what?"

"That look you gave me, what was that?"

"Nothing I mean its funny how u singled out Carter as something you haven't talked to Jake about" Susan began, "He broke up with Wendell you know" she finished.

"Yes I know but what does that have to do with anything?" Abby pressed.

"Nothing" Susan said trying not to look directly at Abby

"Nothing is gonna happen between me and Carter; I'm happy where I am right now and besides he left me remember?" Abby reminded Susan as she headed off to tend to an endless number of patients.


End file.
